First Day of Summer
by AzaleaBrickshire
Summary: This is the introduction of the twins in my upcoming multi-chapter, "When Twins Collide". The said story is a Hayffie version of "The Parent Trap" (1998). One of the twins was raised in the Capitol while other grew up in Twelve. They didn't know that on the first day of summer, their lives will start to change.
1. Little Miss Abernathy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. I write for fun and because I love Hayffie. The 1998's The Parent Trap isn't mine as well as The Hunger Games Trilogy. I just thought that the two combined together would make an awesome story.

_**A/N: **I usually post in my Tumblr account but I think there are a lot of Hayffie shippers in FanFiction too so I'll also post my stories here._

_For my Tumblr followers who found me in Fanfiction, __I've been away in Tumblr for so long and now I'm back! As promised, this is a snippet for my new story, "When Twins Collide", that I MIGHT publish this weekend. "When Twins Collide" is a Hayffie version of The Parent Trap (1998) and this short one – shot is an introduction of one of the twins. Ladies and gentlemen, here you go! ;)_

* * *

**Meet Little Miss Abernathy**

It was the first day of summer. The summer breeze smelled like the sweet ripe plums and melons outside in the backyard. Though it was still so early in the morning, the sun rays beamed through the white curtains of the Abernathy household. The house was eerily quiet aside from the slight clanking of the utensils on the tray that she was balancing on one hand while her other hand silently turned the knob of her father's door.

She blew air through her lips in relief when she finally got inside without making any sounds to startle her father into waking up and without dropping anything from the tray. She managed to avoid the creaky floorboards and put the tray on his father's right bedside table.

He was sleeping on his belly with both of his hands on his sides. The left side of his face was flat on the mattress so he was facing her. The blankets were pushed below his legs and beads of sweat covered his face and back. She figured that he had a bad night _again_.

She stealthily pulled the knife underneath the pillow and opened the drawer of the bedside table to put it there. The bed dipped slightly when she sat. She pushed his dirty blonde hair away from his face and whispered in his ear, "Daddy, wake up." Her voice was as sweet as honey. She only nudged his shoulder slightly so he wouldn't think that she was a threat.

She learned to wake her father like this when she was four years old. Her father was in the middle of a nightmare when she jumped on the bed to wake him up. It was a bad memory for her. He didn't hurt her, almost did, but he scared her enough to the point that she became very cautious whenever she woke him up.

He blinked his eyes slowly and looked at her. In the hazy line between the dream world and the real world, he thought he was looking at her mother. She looked like her mother as she grew older except for her dirty blonde hair. Though she only got the hair color from him, her hair was wavy just like her mother's and her eyes had the same shade of blue too. He wondered if her sister looked exactly like her.

His thoughts drift away when his daughter spoke, "Dad," at least she grinned like him. "I made you breakfast," she pulled the tray from the table. He lifted himself up and brushed off his tangled hair to look at what she prepared for him.

She put the tray on his lap. He raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin. He squinted when he looked at her, "Okay, what do you want?" He only received special treatments like this when she wanted something big that he might say no to just like that horse of hers that she got when she was seven. He knew what she was going to ask him. He saw the letter from Seven the other day.

She raised her hands in defense. Her tone sounded hurt when she said, "Hey! I made breakfast out of the goodness of my heart, Daddy." She said sassily and crossed her arms to add an effect.

He knew it was just an act so he just shrugged his shoulders and took a waffle. "Okay, if you say so." He bit the waffle and the tiny crumbs fell on the white linen sheets. She eyed the crumbs. He knew that it irked her to see the mess that he made. She was a bit obsessive compulsive when it comes to neatness and orderliness just like her mother but she moves and talks like his father.

He finished the waffle in just a few bites. "You're waffles taste better," it was a great compliment for her considering that the only food that she can make was waffles. The last time she made some, it was a bit burnt.

He poured some honey over the next one and took a bite without using the fork and knife. "Mmm," he nodded, "definitely better than the last."He bit again and spoke even when his mouth was full, "I could've let you join that summer camp thingy _if_ you asked, but…" he shrugged.

Her eyes widened and her lips parted. She was shocked that he knew that but then again, she had been asking for him to let her join the camp ever since Finnick told her about it when he went there three summers ago. The camp had a minimum age requirement and now that she was ten, she can finally go there.

She schooled her expression quickly and waved her hand off, "Oh dad, the summer camp!" she clasped her hands. "I'm glad that you remembered." She bit her lip. "Aunt Jo sent me the brochure a few days ago and I was thinking that I could join now since I'm already ten. And you said that I couldn't go there before because I was too young and the minimum age requirement was ten years old and now, I'm ten Dad! They would definitely let me in and beside, Aunt is there to look out for me and Nick. It's going to be awesome, Dad!" she rambled on and on about what Finnick told her. She knew that if she kept talking, her father will get irritated and annoyed and then, he'll give her what she wanted.

He rolled his eyes. He regret that he brought her to Four all those years ago when Finnick came home from the camp. He raised a hand to stop her rambling, "Okay stop right there, princess." She paused in the middle of telling him about the bonfire and smores. "I haven't told you that I will let you go there," he reminded her.

She pouted. "But you said I could go, Daddy. I'm ten already," she whined and reminded him for the umpteenth time that she was already ten. "You promised."

"Well, I also didn't tell you that you can't go," She looked puzzled for awhile. "But _if_ you ask –"

"CanIgotothesummercampDaddy?" she quickly cut him off and asked him in one breathe.

He rolled his eyes, "Isn't that why there's the breakfast in bed?" He pointed all the stuff in the tray.

She squealed and jumped up to hug him. "Woah, you're gonna waste all these stuff if 'ya keep your arms around me like that." The tray was still on his lap, in the middle of the father and daughter embrace.

She rolled her eyes, "But you love it when I hug you." She grinned.

He sighed. "That I do, sweetheart," he ruffled her messy dark curls.

She pulled away, "Ooooh getting soft now, aren't we?" She teased. Intimate father and daughter moments like this didn't last long in this household. It was either he teases her or vice versa.

He returned to his breakfast and pointed her with his glass of freshly made orange juice, "Careful sweetheart, I might take that camp thingy back." He warned her and sipped the citrus drink. "Let your old man have his breakfast in silence."

She walked away to get out of the room but she turned and wrinkled her nose, "No you won't," she answered about the summer camp, "old softie," she challenged. She got out of the room before her father threw the pillow at her.

* * *

What do you think about our little Miss Abernathy? Please tell me your thoughts! :D

_.Elle._


	2. Little Miss Trinket

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I write for fun and because I love Hayffie. The 1998's The Parent Trap isn't mine as well as The Hunger Games Trilogy. I just thought that the two combined together would make an awesome story.

_A/N: This is the second part of the introduction of the twins. I didn't plan on a longer one. It just happened and my mind just kept seeing the scenarios. I MIGHT publish "When Twins Collide", the Hayffie version of the 1998 The Parent Trap, this weekend. And I will also post some pictures of the cast that are not part of THG in my Tumblr page so you'll have an idea of what they look like inside my head. This story is post-Mockingjay by the way (I'm not sure if I told you that yet) and I also changed the characters' ages so Haymitch and Effie wouldn't be in their 50s or late 40s, respectively. Please enjoy reading! :D_

* * *

**Meet Little Miss Trinket**

It was the first day of summer but it was like any ordinary day in the Capitol. The citizens typically woke up before the sun started to rise and in the Trinket townhouse, the aroma of the brewing coffee filled their home at the break of dawn.

The rooms weren't typically dim at this time of the morning but she woke up fifteen minutes later than usual so she cut off five minutes of her time when she showered, trying to make up for the lost time. Her blonde curls were still wet and the water was still dripping on her white porcelain skin.

The soft humming of the air conditioning reminded her that she hadn't turned it off when she rushed to her en-suite bathroom earlier. The cold air sent chills down to her spine so she quickly turned it off. Clad only in a white fluffy towel, she marched towards her daughter's room and knocked loudly on the door until she heard a response.

She heard a loud groan inside, "Mom, my classes ended a week ago!" She rolled her eyes. "When I come back, you better be awake, young lady!" she shouted through the thick mahogany door before she went back into her room to get ready for the day. She had been trying to get her daughter get used to waking up on her own at the break of dawn but clearly, that hadn't work out well for the past few years. She was so much like her father in that aspect.

She came out of her room dressed in her crisp navy blue dress with a matching pair of heels. She toned down her make-up and let her wavy hair loose. Her soft curls and A-line dress flowed as she walked. She trashed out all her Escort clothes when the Games ended. Haymitch liked it better when she looked human and she also can't bear wearing the clothes that brought back the horrid memories from the past.

Her heels clicked as she went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. She just got the teacup out of the upper cabinets when she heard heavy footsteps coming from the study. A rusty gruff voice disrupted her silent thoughts. "Give her a break." He said and pulled a chair to sit on. "It's summer anyway." He shrugged though he was facing her back.

She poured him his second black coffee for the day and handed it to him, forcing her to face her father. "She needs to learn to wake up early. She can maximize her time if she will just wake up whenever I wake her up."

He shook his head slightly and sighed, "You're being too hard on her, Mia. She's still a kid let her be. We both know that she isn't a morning person," he took sip of the brewed coffee. A long time ago, his hair was as black as the coffee that he was drinking but due to his old age, it all turned into grey. He looked wise beyond his years and he spoke with certainty and wisdom. He looked at her knowingly, "we both know where she got that from."

She sighed and her shoulders slumped briefly before she stood up, "I think the tea is ready, do you want some?"

She didn't want to talk about _him_ and every time that he tried, she ended up changing the topic but he didn't let it go this time. "She's got your looks and all that prim and proper stuff that your mother taught you but we both know that deep inside, she's her father's daughter. You need to tell _them_."

She stopped dead in her tracks. It still hurt her to be reminded that she can only be with one of her daughters. Her father rarely referred to her daughters as his grandchildren. It had always been a singular pronoun ever since she stayed with her father with _only one_ of her daughters. She really wanted to see her daughters together but in order for that to happen, she needed to see him and after all this time, she really wasn't sure if she was ready to see him.

She didn't want to face this kind of conversations so early in the morning so she left the pot untouched and walked upstairs instead before telling her father that she'll wake up her daughter.

She debated on knocking again, but she just turned the knob instead and let herself in. Her daughter's room wasn't as clean and orderly as she would want it to be. On her left, the walked-in-closet was slightly ajar and she could see the pile of mess her daughter left inside. Beside the doors of the closet was the only place in the room that was well kept. The books were alphabetically arranged by author in the shelf and some of her daughter's favorites were stacked on top of the study table at the far end of the room. The desk was filled with school books, notepads and writing materials. The blue designer backpack that she gave her daughter for her birthday hanged on the chair.

She walked to the far end of the room and pushed aside the forest green curtains above the small couch with the same shade of green. The color of the linens and the furniture inside the room were different shades of green and the detailed designs were white. It contrasted perfectly with the sky blue walls of the room.

She saw at least three novels at the side of the throw pillows. They were a worn out copy of an old series back in the early 21st century, Divergent. She was putting the books back into shelves when she heard her daughter stirring.

The ten year old stretched like cat on her bed. Her bed sheets barely covered her and most of it was tangled at her feet. The light ray of sunshine beamed on her face and her dirty blonde curls looked like they were shining underneath the sun.

Her mother sat on her side. She pushed aside her daughter's tangled hair and rubbed her back since she was sleeping on her belly. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." She said in a singsong like manner. Despite what her father said earlier, she seemed to be in a good mood since she pushed aside all the memories of _him_ that were trying to resurface. She just wanted to cuddle with her _adorkable_ young lady and be happy that at least, she got to have her.

The younger blonde scrunched her face and flipped all her shoulder-length tangled hair to the side as she looked up to her mom who was already dressed and ready for work. "No classes today," she murmured and her face sank back into her fluffy pillow.

"I know. I was thinking that you could go to the boutique with me," she ran her lithe hands in her daughter's curls and tried to carefully untangle it.

She knew her mother was smiling. It was one of the few ways that her mom used to get her out of the house. And of course, it worked. Her eyes shot open and her eyebrows rose in surprise, "You mean it's finally finished? You'll finally let me see your designs for the wedding gown?" She sounded hopeful and her mother rarely disappointed her.

She grinned and rolled her eyes, "What do you think I've been doing for the past couple of days?" She tilted her daughter's chin up and looked at those blue eyes. "I could use some help picking out the best –" she was cut off when her daughter tackled her in a hug. She tightened her grip around her daughter and chuckled. Her daughter had been dying to see her new designs.

She pulled back, "I'll be ready in half an hour." She dashed straight to the bathroom and showered as fast as she can. She was dressed in a white and blue stripped blouse, blue pleated skirt and cream colored flats when she came out to the kitchen downstairs. She smelled the honey and fresh waffles before she saw it on the table. She was reaching for it with her hand when she saw her mother raising an eyebrow at her. She retracted her hand back and took a waffle with a fork to put it on her plate. She didn't want to ruin the mood and she really didn't want her mother to lecture her for the umpteenth time about manners and proper etiquette.

She was eating quietly using her fork and knife _and_ with her back as straight as possible when her grandfather entered the dining room with a handful of letters. He was going through them and he came across a letter from Seven. "Hmm," he put the rest of the letters on the counter and rubbed with his chin, "that is odd. Why would we get a letter from Seven?"

Her hand stopped in mid air as she was about to bite her waffle, "Seven?" Her tone was a bit surprised and excited. She stood up and walked towards her grandfather like how a lady should walk because her mother was watching her like a hawk.

"May I?" she was bursting in excitement but she didn't let it show. He handed it to her. He and her mother stood closer to her as she opened the letter. Her hands were shaking a little. She wanted to go to the Summer Camp in Seven so badly. Hopefully, they accepted her reservation since they sent a let a year ago that she was too young for the camp.

She bit her lip as she read the words and her breathe was caught in her throat. She was staring at the page with wide eyes.

"What is it, sweetie?" her mother laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked at her. "They said that I can go to the camp." She cannot believe that she was saying those words. She had always dreamed of going to see the forest and rivers and everything that nature had to offer. Being stuck here in the Capitol with buildings and buildings and _more _building was very boring. The scenery was just dull.

She looked up to her mom and asked her through her glistening blue eyes if she could come. Her mom sighed and it was a bad sign, "I don't know, sweetie, I mean. You haven't gone anywhere outside the Capitol." She was just worried that her Capitol princess would be all alone out there in the District.

"But mom," she whined, "that's exactly why I have to go. I've been here in the Capitol for my whole life and I just want to see what the Districts look like." Her mother's hand fell off her shoulder. Her mother crossed her arms in front of midsection. "And how long would you be gone?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "A month."

"A month? How would you eat and sleep and –"

"Mom," her mother's eyes squinted at her because of the interruption, "I'll be well taken care of. Look," she handed the brochure and pointed out the accommodations of the camp and the rest of the information that her mother would want to know. "There's nothing to worry about, really. I can handle myself." And that was true despite the lack of neatness and orderliness of the girl. She really was quite responsible.

Her mother nodded. "I know," she stepped closer, "I'm just worried that's all. When is the start of this summer camp of yours, anyway?"

"Umm," she bit her lip. "That's the thing. It starts on the fifteenth," she winced when her mother glared at her, "The fifteenth?! You know –"

"Yes, yes. I know. I'll be with you in the morning and then I can ask Uncle Peeta to take me to the train station," she had been planning ahead because she knew that it was a special summer for her mother and she had a very tight schedule. She knew that it was a win-win situation but with her mother, she can never tell. "I'll be back before you know it. Besides, it will be easier for you to plan while I'm away."

"Even if I want it to be easier, I won't _ever _send you away. Peeta might be busy –"

"No, he won't." she scrunched her nose, "I might've asked him a week ago if he could accompany me on the fifteenth."

"Well, well, it seems like you've planned for everything already _without_ telling _me_ all about it."

"I don't want you to think about this camp thingy when you've got a lot on your plate." She tucked her hair and looked down, "You've been busy after every that's happening. It feels like everything is changing so fast and I just want to have some time to myself too and think about this dramatic change that will happen to us after summer ends. It's not easy for me, Mom that's also why I really want to go. So, can I please go to the camp this summer?" Her daughter didn't really talk openly like that so this must be something that she really needed. She was a wise girl. She was wise beyond her years but she is still a child and with everything going to change, it was a lot to take in.

She sighed. She knew this whole thing was also taking a toll to her daughter. "I know it's been hard for you too," she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, I'll think about it. I think you could use the time to get away with all this," she pulled away and waved her hands in the air, "change." She didn't know how to word it out and that was something coming from her. "For now, finish your breakfast." She pecked the younger blonde's forehead and walked to the study with a new warm cup of tea.

Her father put down the daily paper and clasped his hands on the desk when she sat of the beautifully carved mahogany chair. "I _just_ want to see what the Districts look like," her father quoted his granddaughter. He knew that there was something more to that sentence that met the eyes. He gave her a pointed glare, "You really need to tell her about _them_, Euphemia. She wants _her_ father and she is a lot like him."

She sighed and looked down at the jasmine tea between her hands. "I know, but I'm afraid that I'm not ready _yet_."

* * *

I already wrote here a conflict that is included in When Twins Collide. I hope you'll remember this little chapter once we get to that part of the story. ;)

What do you think about the twins? Are you ready for When Twins Collide?

.Elle.


End file.
